legendofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cobra
Cobra is the Guardian of the Temple of the Snake. Physical Appearance When she is unempowered, Cobra appears to be a Caucasian woman with a British accent. Cobra has black-blue hair and green eyes. She wears a green t-shirt, a brown trench coat that goes down to her feet, and beige trousers along with brown boots. Screen Shot 2016-05-15 at 12.28.40.png|Cobra's clothing Screen Shot 2016-05-15 at 12.28.23.png|Cobra from the back Screen Shot 2016-05-15 at 12.50.45.png|Cobra's features Powered Up When she is empowered, Cobra grows snake skin, her hair turns green along with her eyes and lips, and she greatly resembles a giant snake. To Empower she must say "Empower the Snake" Cobra .gif|Cobra Empowering Cobra-01.PNG|Cobra from the front Screen Shot 2016-05-15 at 12.39.42.png|Cobra from the back Personality Like all Temple Guardians, she is protective of her Temple, Shrine and Powerband and constantly attempts to defend these things from any attackers. It is unlucky for Cobra because in Season 1, The Zodiac Master sees The Snake Powerband as the most desirable for himself and constantly goes after this band. Cobra is firm but benevolent, feisty, wise, and honorable. History It is thought that she knows The Zodiac Master best as they both were born in the Year of the Snake. One theory is that much like Ang and Ling, Cobra and The Zodiac Master were competing to get the Snake Power Band. However, Master Chin gave the power band to Cobra instead of him. Angered, Woo Yin turns dark and goes by the name "Zodiac Mas ter". But it could also be that he wants the Snake Powerband because he "feels all it's power" when wearing it as he is born in the year of the Snake. Power Band We see that Cobra's power band is red (as the snake element is fire) with a yellow gemstone of a snake on it. Snake Powerband.png|The Snake Powerband Screen Shot 2016-05-15 at 13.04.11.png|Cobra holding her Powerband. Snake Gem.png|The Snake Gem Temple Cobra's Temple is located deep in a forest. Her Temple is fairly small and consists of only one room and an opening. At the entrance of the temple there is two sets of doors which opens to an arena, which leads to another room. The second room contains the heart of the temple and A Snake Statue with the Snake Shrine located in its mouth. There is a pit of snakes in the statue and there are two sets of stairs on both sides of the statue, leading to the forest. The Earth around the statue has been dug into and has been replaced with a green substance as shown in the video game. Screen Shot 2016-05-15 at 14.27.36.png|The set of doors on the outisde of the Temple. Screen Shot 2016-05-15 at 14.34.07.png|Close up of the set of doors. Screen Shot 2016-05-15 at 14.33.30.png|The open arena in the background. Screen Shot 2016-05-15 at 14.36.23.png|The Snake Statue in the heart of The Temple. Screen Shot 2016-05-15 at 14.28.01.png|Close up of the statue. Screen Shot 2016-05-15 at 14.35.35.png|The pit of Snakes in the statue. Screen Shot 2016-05-15 at 14.28.27.png|Overview and one of the set of stairs on the side. Abilities Elasticity We can see that when she fights off the henchmen she stretches, expands and deforms her body into any form that she desires. Through this ability, she gains the subpower of Constriction which allows her to wrap around people several times, making it hard for them to breathe or move much like a Boa Constrictor. Screen Shot 2016-05-15 at 20.29.44.png|Cobra's very elastic body Cobra Elastic.gif|Cobra constricting a Henchman Body Manipulation Cobra can manipulate any aspect of her body, even being able to resemble a giant snake. Venom Resistance She was bitten by The Zodiac Master's lethal King Cobra. If Hood bit the regular person, they would immediately die, however, due to Cobra's snake powers, she was able to withstand it for a long time and was soon revived. Snake Manipulation She was able to get the Snakes in her Temple to form a tower and reveal her without giving any verbal command or gesture. She can control snakes outside of her Temple as well. Snake Mimicry All Temple Guardians at some point in their life where they have to go through the 12-hour cycle in which they turn into their specified animal for their band to rejuvenate. When Cobra's time comes, she will turn into a snake. Enhanced Condition All of Cobra's physical superiorities are of a result of her having an Enhanced Condition with her powerband. Enhanced Strength All Temple Guardians possess the ability of superior strength to humans and some even have superior strength to other Temple Guardians. Enhanced Combat All Temple Guardians possess superhuman levels of hand-to-hand fighting skills, with and without their powerband. Enhanced Agility All Temple Guardians possess the ability to do numerous gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Powerblast Projection Like every other Temple Guardian, Cobra can project power blasts, however, this has not been shown on screen. Teleportation Like other Temple Guardians, it is likely that she can teleport, however this has not been shown on screen. Corrupt Detection Like all other Temple Guardians, Cobra can detect if their is an evil entity in her presence Snake Physiology Being the Snake Guardian, Cobra can use the abilities of Snakes and can probably do more than this. She was shown to display snake characteristics, such as when she almost bites a henchman (possibly with venom) Appearances Cobra's appearances in Legend of the Dragon. Trial By Fire Part 1 Cobra's first appearance takes place in a forest, where warriors are invading a Temple and go right into the center to find a statue of a Snake. In the middle of the body, they find pit full of snakes, which start to form a tower and reveals a woman. She is Cobra, Guardian of the Temple of the Snakes, and they have violated her Temple. She pulls the Power Band of the Snakes out of the snake statue’s mouth and empowers her Band, attacking the warriors and defeating most of them. However, before she can defeat the last one, a person appears from behind the statue who is wearing a the Zodiac sign and green clothes who reveals himself as the Zodiac Master. He immediately places a small disc bomb, in the Snake Statues Mouth, causing it to explode and blow all the debris towards Cobra. It pins her down, allowing enough time for the Zodiac Master to steal her Power band from her. She later gets her powerband back from a Snake appearing from The Zodiac Platform. Venom The Zodiac Master attacks the Snake Temple, wanting the Snake Power Band. Before Cobra can power up, she is bit by The Zodiac Master's lethal King Cobra. He then steals the Snake Band. Because of Cobra's snake powers, the poison from the King Cobra doesn't immediately kill her. Ang, Beingal and Xuan Chi come to Cobra's rescue and call a doctor who is actually The Zodiac Master's pet snake in disguise. Cobra is eventually healed and she gets her Power Band back. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Females